My Xmas Tree
by mitmiya
Summary: A special fic for xmas.. A MitMiya one! Plz, R/R


**Title:** My Tree.  
  
**Author:** Mad-Nad  
  
**Genre:** Yaoi.  
  
**Pairing:** Look at ma pen-name and ya'll know ^______________________________^  
  
**Warning:** One-shot.  
  
**Disclaimer:** *shakes head left and right indecating a 'no'* nope, they're not mine.  
  
**A/N:** This is especially for guys who're celebrating Christmas, a special fic for this occausion. Hope you'll like it ^^  
  
**P.S:** Yup, MitMiya's me.. Nad, the Mad-Nad. Well whatever, who cares anyway?!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
White! White was the excat right word to describe the situation in the city Kangawa, the pure white snow had wrapped the city with its big, cold arms making a marvellous view of a painted city making the people excuse the snow for making such a cold weather. The Sun was struggling to send her golden rays through the thick clouds which put her out of sight completely. Its light seemed to give up as the sun was setting down to let the night win this round of the fight. The light started to become fainter and fainter as the sun sat off to its new mission of brightening another countries' day.  
  
A young man was walking in the streets of Kangawa under the lambs light inspite of the freezing weather, he hugged himself as an attempt to get his little body warmer. He was taking the path to the Downtown and it was obvious that he wanted to prepare himself to the greatest occausion of the year. He wanted to prepare himself for Christmas.  
  
'I got the tree I still need the decoration,' The guy thought planning how to spend his money. He needed to make this christmas special, very special to welcome back the couple who raised him.  
  
As soon as he reached the store, he rushed into it; he needed to feel warm again so bad, even his knees started to freeze.  
  
"Hey hey, Ryota! Long time no see." The cashier smiled widely at the sight of his old friend.  
  
"Hey, Yukawa ma old buddy." Ryota greeted him with a high five, "Still working here?"  
  
Yukawa nodded, "Yeah, and I'm getting well-paid here, especially in this time of year." He winked, "What about you?"  
  
"I'm fine, I became the official captain of Shohoku team now." Ryota said proudly.  
  
"No kiddin?" He said, "I know that you were the one for it, buddy."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Tell me, is there anything new?"  
  
"Nothing new, you know me. Studying and working, nothing exciting." He waved his hand, "Now you tell me, anything new about you and your crush?"  
  
Ryota sighed, "She's history now, two weeks ago."  
  
"Oops! Sorry."  
  
"Never mind, we're best friends now." Ryota smiled.  
  
"So, why did you come here?"  
  
"Well, it's christmas I guess and you sell tree's decorations!"  
  
Yukawa sweatdropped, "Oh, yeah. Hehe.."  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"This is heavy." Ryota complained as he carried the box carefully heading back home. It was late night and he still had a whole thirty mintues of walking until he reach his home.  
  
He was freezing as his teeth chattered. He couldn't recall seeing worse weather than this in his whole life. It was getting harder to walk as his legs almost froze up, "What a great way to spend a holiday night!"  
  
Suddenly, his foot slipt as he walked on an icy ground. He fell on his back while the box flew in the air, "Oh no!"  
  
He jumped and caught the box before it reached the ground, he sighed in relief. It would be such a terrible end if the stuff he spent his whole money on broke.  
  
He completed his walk, this time holding the box firmly and watching his steps, not wanting the same mistake to be repeated again. He prayed under his breath that he would be able to get home with non-destroyed christmas tree's decorations.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Oh man it's cold." Mitsui cursed under his breath as he was in his way to his house. It was pretty late at night but he didn't have anyone at home to worry about him. His family was out of town though it was christmas, but what the heck?! He was used to that situation.  
  
He heard from Sakuragi that Ryota's folks were coming all away from Tokyo just to celebrate this occausion with their son. Honestly, he envied him for having such caring parents.  
  
Ryota seemed to be very pleased with his parents' visit, Mitsui didn't see him happy like that since the day Ayako rejected him. He wondered how did he get over that, she just meant so much to him. Maybe the captain bussiness kept him away from thinking about her, but still.  
  
Mitsui tried to shrug it off, but Ryota's case kept sticking in his head like a Super-Glue. He had been thinking about that muffin-head alot lately and that got him worried. Was he starting to have feelings for that shorty?  
  
'Nah, I'm just worried about him.' He tried to convince himself, but there was nothing about Ryota to worry about. He was handling everything good, in fact he was handling it great for a new captain. So, what's the problem? Was he really falling in love with Ryota Miyagi? Well, he had heard that miracles and weird things happen in Christmas.  
  
'Ryota?' Mitsui was surprised to see the young man walking carefully over the corner as he held a box in his arms, "Hey, Ryota!"  
  
Ryota looked up to see the shooting guard smiling at him, "Oh, Mitsui!"  
  
"What are you doing in this late time?" Mitsui asked approaching Royta.  
  
"Look who's talking?" Ryota said. Suddenly Mitsui slipt and fell to the ground, he groaned rubbing his head while Ryota tried to hold his laughter which end up to no avail, and he went laughing loudly. All of a sudden, he slipt also and fell with his load.  
  
"You deserve that, shorty." Mitsui laughed but Ryota seemed like if he didn't hear him as he shot up from the ground, opened the box and checked if the decorations broke or not.  
  
"Thank God," He mumbled, then he looked at a point behind Mitsui before pointing, "Oh God, isn't that-?"  
  
"What?!" Mitsui turned around, when he noticed nothing he turned his head back to Ryota, "There's no-"  
  
A snowball in his face interrupted him before he heard Ryota laughing. "Oh, you-!" He grabbed some snow, turned it into a ball and threw it at Ryota. The ball hit him on his mouth making him cough for a several times.  
  
"You ok, Ryota?" Mitsui asked concerned as he rushed to him.  
  
"Hai, sure." Ryota grinned, "That was fun, let's do it again."  
  
Mitsui rolled his eyes, then he held a hand out to Ryota, "C'mon, kiddo. Isn't past your bedtime?" He teased.  
  
"Not funny, oldman." Ryota said taking his hand.  
  
"Now tell me, is it true that your paretns are coming for Christmas?" Mitsui asked watching Ryota pick the box up.  
  
Ryota nodded as they started to walk together, "Yes, they're finally coming."  
  
"Finally?!"  
  
"I haven't seen them for a whole year, I'm not used to be away all that time from them." Ryota said.  
  
"Oh, Ryota misses his mommy, how sweet!" Mitsui teased.  
  
"You're turning into an old, unfunny man, Mitsui." Ryota glared at him.  
  
Silence occured on the two of them, but Ryota decided to break it, "So, are you celebrating this occausion or not?"  
  
Mitsui sighed, "No, I dun have anyone to celebrate it with so what the use?"  
  
"But aren't you going to put a tree at least? It's really lovely to have a christmas tree." Ryota said, "It's the best part of Christmas, to have a tree and decorate it with your loved ones."  
  
"I told you, I don't have anyone to decorate the tree with!" Mitsui said.  
  
"Well, at least put one. It will lighten up your day, you'll see." Ryota smiled and Mitsui smiled as well looking at his buddy. He just felt happy accompanying this short guy, maybe he _did_ have feelings for him.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Ryota said catching Mitsui staring at him.  
  
"Ah, no, nothing." He turned his face away to hide his.. blush? He couldn't believe that he was really blushing. He couldn't remember that he blushed like this before. The image was just getting more obvious.. He had a _crush_ on the point-guard.  
  
"Oh well, Mitsui. I got to turn over this corner, see ya later." Ryota excused himself then turned around walking away from the taller guy.  
  
"Ja, Ryota." He called then started to complete to his own house, 'A tree he said, then a tree it would be.'  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Good, I got a set of golden decorations. This is great!" Mitsui put the box down on the ground near the big tree in his house. He had brought everything he needed, still one thing missing. A person to share with him this good moments.  
  
Mitsui wished he could share these days with his crush, with Ryota. But can he tell Ryota about his true feelings? Will he accept him? Or will he make fun of him? This all was keeping his mind busy, day and night.  
  
He collapsed on the bed and used his arms as a pillow though his head had already rested on his own one. "Ryota." He mumbled as he drifted to sleep, then a small smile appeared on his lips.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"But.." Ryota's voice protested through the phone.  
  
"I told you, honey. There's nothing we can do, I'm sorry." A woman's voice answered him with a large amount of sorrow in it.  
  
"But Kassan, this is just not fair!" He complained.  
  
"Ryota, we can't control weather. The planes just can't fly in such a bad weather." Ryota's mother said, "We'll make it next time."  
  
"Ok, mom. I'll wait then." Ryota said sadly then he hang up. He sighed, what kind of bad luck did he have? It just wouldn't let him go for any second.  
  
He looked out of the window, indeed, the weather was bad, very bad and there was a snow storm. He looked at the tree in his apartment then at the small box that wasn't open since the day it entered this place.  
  
He shouldn't be spending the Christmas night alone, he should be decorating the tree now with his loved-ones but the weather stood between him and a happy Christmas night.  
  
Suddenly he remembered Mitsui's words, 'I don't have anyone to decorate the tree with.'  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"What?!" Mitsui winced as he heard the door's bell ring, "Who would visit me in this time?"  
  
He cursed siletnly as he got up from the bed and headed to the door, he opened it and asked sharply, "What do you-" He cut his sentnece as he saw a snow-covered Ryota.  
  
"Hey, Mitsui. Sorry for coming in this late time." Ryota apologized with a smile. Mitsui noticed that he was carrying the same box that he carried couple of days ago.  
  
"Get in," He pulled him in and closed the door. "Are you crazy? What makes you go out in this bad weather wearing only those few clothes? You might freeze out there."  
  
"Hey, Mitsui. Chill up, I'm ok, dun worry." Ryota said putting the box down then he took off his jacket.  
  
"Look at you, you're shaking and your clothes are wet. Come with me," He grabbed his hand and led him to his room. He opened the closet and got a sweater out and jeans. "Here, I'll wait in the kitchen."  
  
"Thanks." Ryota smiled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Mitsui said then he left the room heading to the kitchen. There was many questions taking forms in his head, but he decided to wait and ask Ryota himself while he started to make some hot chocolate.  
  
"They are so big." Ryota protested getting into the kitchen. He was looking the long sleeves which covered his hands.  
  
"Tant pis, mon ami." Mitsui teased.  
  
"Yeah, whatever that means?!" Ryota said taking a seat.  
  
"So, do you mind telling me why did you pass by?" Mitsui said handling Ryota a cup before he seated himself down.  
  
"Well, I thought that you needed some company?" Ryota said looking at the cup in his hands.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in your apartment with your folks?"  
  
"Their plane couldn't fly in this weather, so I came here to spend the night with you." He said raising his head and looking at Mitsui, "Don't you like me staying here?"  
  
Mitsui waved his hands, "No, I didn't mean that." Then he looked at Ryota with a concern look, "You're disappointed, aren't you?"  
  
Ryota looked at him for a while before he nodded.  
  
"Ok, little boy. Now you better drink your hot chocolate before it gets cold, 'cause I won't prepare another one for you."  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"I got a golden set, what about you?" Mitsui asked as he emptied the box from its load.  
  
"I got a red one." Ryota said getting his stuff out of his box, the two were kneeling down checking the decorations so they can plan how to decorate the tree.  
  
"Well, I guess it would be a nice combination. Red and gold." Mitsui said, then he stood up, "Don't ya think?"  
  
Ryota stood as well, "I guess. But which star we'll put? The red or the golden one?"  
  
"I think that the golden one would be better, or if you like we'll put the red one."  
  
"Then gold it would be, I know you, you always want it to be yer way."  
  
"I asked you for your opinion, didn't I?" Mitsui asked with a slight of anger.  
  
"Let's just drop it, ok? We shouldn't be arguing right now." Ryota said, "C'mon, we still have some work to do."  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Stay put!" Ryota shouted at Mitsui.  
  
"I'm trying!" Mitsui shouted back, "God! You're heavy, y'know."  
  
"Just hold on for a moment," Ryota who was sitting on Mitsui's shoulders tried to put the golden star on the top of the tree.  
  
"Haven't you finish yet?"  
  
"Mission accomplished." Ryota jumped away from Mitsui and landed on the ground.  
  
"Way to go partner, we did a great job." Mitsui said giving the point-guard a high five.  
  
"Mitsui, go and turn off the lights." Ryota ordered and Mitsui obeyed.  
  
"Observe." Ryota said then he switched the light of the tree on. Green, yellow, red and other lights turned off and on like crazy turning the room into a disco ball.  
  
Mitsui smiled at the great view, he never felt the Christmas spirit like he felt it this time. Maybe because he is with his loved-one, maybe. He noticed the red star on the ground, so he picked it up.  
  
"Awsome, don't ya think?" Ryota said standing beside him.  
  
"Ryota."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you tell me again about the greatest part of Christmas?" Mitsui asked looking at the tree.  
  
"Well, the greatest part's to have a tree and decorate it with your loved-ones." Ryota said looking at Mitsui, "Why are asking?"  
  
Mitsui ignored Ryota's question, "And what does the tree means to you?"  
  
Ryota was officially confused, why did Mitsui suddenly become concerned about all those stuff? "Ahh, well, it makes me feel happy and makes me feel the spirit of this glory accuasion."  
  
"If that's so," Mitsui turned to Ryota and pinned the star on the top of his head, "Then you're my Christmas tree." Then he kissed him fully on the lips.  
  
Ryota's eyes widened in shock, but then he closed his eyes and started to return the kiss, that's when it was Mitsui's eyes' turn to widen, but he decided to shrug off all his shock and enjoy this kiss.  
  
It was Christmas!  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
~OwarI~  
  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
**A/N:** Merry Xmas everybody! This is especially for Liete-san who adores MitMiya as much as I do! So, what d'ya think? Good ^^, it's ok ^^;; or bad >.   
**P.S:** Tant pis= it's yer fault, or something like that.  
Mon ami= ma friend! Si, si, il est français ^^;!!! 


End file.
